


Playing Their Game

by scratches



Series: Darcy In Charge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actual plot, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Classic Cars, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Large Breasts, M/M, Obedience, POV Bucky Barnes, Seduction, Shameless Smut, domme darcy, safe sex, sub brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Bucky can't believe Rumlow and Darcy seduced him, he's not complaining though.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Darcy In Charge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Playing Their Game

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this got away from me.  
> LOOK AT THE TAGS, RIGHT MEOW.  
> these are not kinks for every one. 
> 
> I don't own shit. not beta read.
> 
> There is actually about 2k words of plot in this beotch. YOURE WELCOME.

It wasn't that Bucky wanted to overhear what was happening over in the next row of lockers, but O'Leary only had an inside voice when he was on missions. Bucky paused, leaving his chest bare and white crew neck folded in his locker. 

"You know it's a shame," O'Leary said loudly. Bucky could hear his feet stop in front of Rumlow's locker. There was a tap on the metal of a door.

"The fuck you talking about, O'Leary?" Rumlow sounded irate. It probably wasn't a good day for O'Leary to say what he was about to say. The recruits had all failed their grappling tests against Rumlow and himself today. It was devastating and demoralizing, they had been training for weeks.

The tap against the metal happened again. "You know. Your wife." Bucky knew the icy look Rumlow was most likely giving the man from STRIKE Charlie. "She ruined her body for you."

"Don't touch her picture." His voice was low and stern. Bucky was positive that Rumlow was clenching his jaw tightly, he could hear the grinding of teeth. Bucky knew the photo in question. Darcy was leaning back against the hood of Rumlow's cherry red 1966 Ford Mustang. You could see him sitting behind her in the driver's seat, leaning forward with his arms folded against the wheel, eye's looking heatedly at his wife. She wore a pair of blue jean high-waisted shorts, a tight white satin shirt, a dark bolero jacket, and to top it all off, her hair was whipping in the wind behind her. It was a great picture. Whomever did their engagement photos deserved a medal.

(It wasn't much of a secret to the few that have seen Natasha's gear, but he knew that Natasha had a similar one in her favorite weapon's case. Darcy was leaning back on the hood of the Mustang in form fitting black peddle pushers and a tight red sweater, breasts almost falling from her shirt. He's debated asking for a photo, she's the kind of woman you painted on the nose of a B-52 bomber.)

"Alright, alright." Bucky heard O'Leary's feet take a step back.

"No, explain what you mean." Rumlow's voice had a hard edge to it.

Steve moved silently next to him with a brow raised. He was also a fan of the engagement photo Rumlow had pinned in his locker. 

O'Leary cleared his throat and went on. "She ruined her body for you. She got all stretched out carrying your kid, you walk around like it isn't a problem. I've seen the women you've dated, you got standards, you’ve lowered them for her."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the locker room. The metal door of Rumlow's locker creaked ominously before it clicked shut. "My wife is sexier now than she was in that photo." Rumlow slowly spun the lock tumbler. 

Bucky caught Steve's eye and shared a meaningful look. Would they intervene if Rumlow threw a punch? Steve shook his head. No, O'Leary was on his own for this one. Kid needed to learn when to shut up.

Rumlow's civilian shoes slid silently as he took a step back. Bucky knew he was dressed to the nines to meet Darcy for dinner. (Rumlow told him as a distraction tactic before pulling his arms back in a hold to demonstrate for the recruits.)

It was quiet, maybe it was just a shift in the air, but Bucky was positive Rollins had put a heavy hand on Rumlow's shoulder. "I got a beautiful wife and a beautiful little girl, what do you have?" Crickets sounded around the locker room. "That's what I thought, you ain't got shit." Rumlow's fashionable shoes made tiny clicks on the tile as he exited from the locker room. Bucky released the breath he was holding. O'Leary didn't know how close he had been to meeting his maker.

It was silent for a few beats more before Rollins' accented voice said, "You're lucky he didn't take ya out for a dust-up."

Espinoza spoke up on that side of the locker room, "Have you _seen_ his wife?" Espinoza laughed. "You're fucking blind, kid." Rumlow volunteered Espinoza for a senator walk through of the STRIKE facility once for openly gazing at his wife. Bucky and Rumlow had laughed watching Espinoza embarrass himself in front of Senator Andrea Salazar (I- West Virginia). He sure liked to look, but didn't know how to speak to a pretty dame.

"Better not let Romanoff hear you talking about her like that either." Delaney chimed in. Everyone on the STRIKE teams knew Natasha was friendly with the Rumlow familial unit. They all knew she babysat little Lucia when she was stateside. Shit, she was in the delivery room holding Darcy's hand along with Rumlow, that wasn't a secret either.

~~

He leaned against the door to Rumlow's office and stared down at the dark haired woman. Bucky wasn't sure what to do once she cornered him, but now that he was there, a slow predatory grin that matched hers pulled across his face. "There's a rumor going around _you're_ the one who told Natasha, and that's why she had to go in for a psych eval last week."

Bucky pulled a hand through his possibly too long locks and looked at her through his fringe. "Natasha would know how to handle the situation." Bucky, Steve, and the rest of STRIKE Alpha wanted to bring him behind the barracks and give O'Leary a real talking to, but as trained as they all were, they weren't stealth enough for this operation. Natasha was able to make it look like a training accident, she didn't pull her punch aimed at his nose or the elbow into his breastbone. The back kick into his kidney had been unseen before she whipped up around his neck and choked him out with her thighs. O'Leary wasn't even able to get one jab in before he was already on his back with no one moving to help him back to his feet.

Natasha had been blase when said she had a flashback. Maria had to discipline her with paperwork, but according to Natasha, while her and him noshed on falafel wraps, it was well worth it.

Darcy reached out and adjusted the collar to his bomber jacket and patted him on the chest. "Well, I'm glad all the guy's were there to stand up for my honor." 

His teeth bit into his lip before he replied lowly, "I'd have crushed his throat if I was on that side of the locker room, sugar." 

"Can't have that happening. Heard you were doin' real swell with Dr. Hastings," she leaned back. Her back and hips rested against the other side of the doorway. His eyes dipped to her full hips encased in (his personal favorite) tight black with yellow pin striped pencil skirt. Darcy caught him licking his lips. She smirked.

"Been keeping off the crazy train." His eyes drifted up her body. They paused at the swell of her (even more) ample chest. Her bright daffodil printed top dipped low at the center of her cleavage. The solitaire diamond necklace he knew was hanging on the thin silver chain around her neck was hidden between the bounty found there. "O'Leary's fuckin' dumb as bricks, doll." He could hear heavy foot falls behind him. They moved around the far corner of the hallway. A soft gurgling from a baby echoed along the walls. Rumlow was walking back towards them, finally.

Crossing her legs, Darcy tilted her chest forward and said, "Oh, I'm aware. I know how I look." 

Bucky reached out with his cybernetic hand to gently push a lock of hair from her face, "Wanted to make sure you knew that your husband didn't kill no one."

"You hitting on my wife, Barnes?" Rumlow called from behind him.

Snorting, Bucky turned just enough to meet his eye and say, "Might be." Darcy laughed at the both of them. "With a dish that looks this good, how could you not?"

"Charmer," Darcy said under her breath so only he could hear.

Lucia was babbling in Rumlow's arms when he came to a stop in front of the both of them. "Baby's good." Bucky watched as her little arms reached for his long hair. "Better tie it back or she'll chew on it." 

"I washed it today," he responded before his arms automatically extended towards the purple bundle in his teammates arms. Her matching headband was crooked and jaunty when Rumlow passed her over into his strong arms. "Glad she got her ma's face and not your ugly mug." That was a lie. Bucky wasn't blind, he knew that the both of them were unfairly attractive.

Rumlow adjusted her little bow and caressed her cheek with a big finger. Lucia babbled up at the both of them with a big gummy grin on her face, no doubt she'll smile like her momma someday. "Yeah us too."

Darcy reached over and tapped her daughter on her nose. "She got her daddy's muscles though."

As if on cue, her little fingers clutched his nose and held onto him. "Hell'uv'a grip." He smiled and watched her turn her head to babble at Darcy.

"Yeah, I know he's the most handsome guy you've ever seen." She shook her daughters fist and cooed back. "Most handsome guy I've ever seen too, baby."

"What am I? Chopped liver over here?" Brock laughed.

"You're not a man, just a toy I like to play with, Brock." Bucky watched as Darcy smirked. He never quite grasped the game the both of them played with one another. They made remarks like this in front of him all of the time. Sometimes he would catch Natasha and Darcy whispering about Darcy's home life. It was low enough that the average man wouldn't hear it so, he was sure, that the conversation was meant for him to hear. 

Bucky swung the baby gently in his arms watching the couple raptly. Just like she had done to him, Darcy adjusted Brock's collar. This time though, she leaned up to her husband, her back arched and thick ass on display. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "You're still my favorite, honey. No one else I'd want to be stuck with for the rest of my life." She looked at Bucky and apologized, "Sorry, Bucky."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle you anyway, sweetheart." It might have been his imagination, but he swore he heard Rumlow groan a little under his breath. As Darcy slid closer against him. Rumlow's arm slid around her waist and his hand dipped to hold her shapely behind. Did he walk into the middle of their game? 

Darcy leaned to the side, angling her body towards him. He watched Rumlow's hand travel from the top of her ass to the shelf it made before it hit her thigh before Darcy quietly said, "You could always give it a try." 

Lucia reached for her father and Rumlow took her back, breaking the intimate hold he had on his wife. The baby swayed in his arms with her face over his shoulder. "Natasha's watching Luc tonight."

His blue eyes widened and looked between the two of them. Definitely walked into the game, he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat, he could feel his Adam's apple bob. "We talkin' about lettin' me have a bit of your fondue?" Bucky replied.

Darcy held onto his bicep and flexed her fingers, squeezing him. "That's exactly what we're saying, Bucky, you get us all fired up."

Rumlow gestured towards Darcy with his chin, "This broad's the best bad news you'll ever hear."

He understood that. Bucky was picking up what they were putting down. "What time you makin' this fondue later?"

"Around seven like every night." Darcy's grin widened showing all of her white teeth. "I make a mean veal piccata." 

~~

Darcy wasn't kidding. The three of them were around the table wrapping up dinner. Natasha had been leaving with a car seat full of baby just as he was about to knock. She gave him a sultry look like she knew exactly the kind of trouble he was about to get into. Bucky had been nervous all through dinner. It was the light touches and the double entendres that had flown between the couple that finally put him at ease. They weren't being weird about it. It wouldn't be the first time he had shared a woman, but he wasn't sure if they had been angling for himself and Darcy to share Rumlow. Bucky knew, without a doubt, that whatever happened would definitely be memorable. He was an open-minded sort of man.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Darcy asked cheekily. 

Bucky shrugged and smiled, "I wouldn't say no." Rumlow caught his eye and had the audacity to wink. 

Darcy caught him winking and said, "I know you always want dessert." She stood and trailed a pointed black nail across his shoulders. "Let me go get it. I'll be right back."

She sauntered out of the room towards the kitchen, her ass still being hugged by the tight skirt, her calves taught and shapely because of her heels. "Looks almost as good leaving as she does coming." Rumlow stated before pushing his plate away and folding his arms. 

"Not gonna hear a complaint from me." He tapped the table with his black vibranium hand. "You sure about this?"

Rumlow's hazel eyes were bright as he smirked. "Oh, we're sure." He chuckled deeply, "She's been thinkin' about this for a long time." His hand gestured towards him, "Darce ain't on anything though because of the breast feeding, so you're gonna have to wrap it up."

Bucky nodded slowly. There was no question what dessert was going to entail. Thoughts of the different combinations that could happen made his cheeks flush. "I brought some protection." His cybernetic hand patted his pocket. "Army taught us to be prepared on the front lines." He could play their game, no problem. "Don't know if I'm ready for this though."

"She'll go easy on you, pal, it's your first time." He said it like Bucky was some sort of virgin. The stories of him being a Playboy before the war did have merit to them. Brock leaned back in his chair and gave him an assessing look. "You don't have to do anything you don't want, makin' sure you know that." His arms crossed over his strong chest. "She can be a little…"

Bucky could hear her padding around in the kitchen, cabinet doors opened and closed, the freezer hissed, and he was ninety percent positive he heard her zipper lowering. "Aggressive? Dominant?" Brock smirked. "I hear Natasha and her talking sometimes."

"Natasha's a gossip." They both turned to look in the doorway as Darcy's heels clicked towards them. 

Whatever he imagined, he wasn't ready for the picture she made. She stood in the entryway in a deep emerald pair of high waist lace briefs. That was it. His eyes widened as he looked down her body. Her body was just as curvy as he fantasized. Her hips were as wide as her shoulders, her postpartum waist dipped in dramatically. Darcy's heavy breasts hung low, her areola was dark around her large pointed nipples. She was a fucking dream. His cock started to stir while he evaluated her. Moments dragged on and he realized that Rumlow was watching his reaction. His attention made his cock tighten a little more. Bucky shifted his gaze back to Darcy and in her hands she held two cloth piping bags, the kind his ma would use to decorate cakes she baked before the war. 

Rumlow was squirming next to him. His wife sauntered towards the table, breasts bouncing gently. "If you'd follow me, Bucky." She looked at her husband and smirked, "You too, I guess." 

Bucky scrambled to his bare feet before he followed her into their bedroom. It was ostentatious and dramatic in the way that Rumlow tended to be. Wood floors covered in bright Tripani rugs, no doubt smuggled back from Sicily. The bed was large with a thick duvet and too many decorative pillows. Around the room there was a bedroom set in dark, heavy wood. It was old and well-worn around the edges, no doubt passed down for a few generations. If he concentrated enough, he could smell the wood polish and cedar planks keeping moths away. There was no television hanging on the wall, just a large mirror over the low, carved dresser and the stolen _Poppy Flowers_ by Vincent van Gogh above the sitting chair and the plundered _Five Dancing Women_ by Degas. (Bucky only knew about what went down in Budapest because Natasha _was_ a gossip and the Rumlow’s bedroom was a great place to hide priceless stolen works of art.) He caught a flash of his arm moving above him and marveled at the gilded mirror hanging over the bed. 

"Come here, Brock." Darcy held the piping bags out to him. He took them gently and looked gleeful. So it wasn't the first time they've done this. Darcy curled a finger and beckoned him towards her.

His voice lowered as he stepped forward. "Can I touch you?" It wasn't that she looked like a china doll, and she couldn't be, not with a man like Rumlow. Bucky knew her husband was lethal, but he also knew what Rumlow looked like naked, they didn't call them Italian Stallions for nothin'.

Pulling his shirt out of his trousers, she unbuttoned it from the bottom to the top and said, "Of course." She pushed the garment down his shoulder and onto the floor behind him. 

Bucky's hands flexed. He didn't know where to start with her, she was a stunner. His flesh hand decided that her waist was as good a place as any. She was soft and pliant in his hands, moving towards him with small steps. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers and ran his hand down to her ass and cupped her there. "I definitely won't be able to handle you, honey. You're going to break me to pieces."

Against his lips, she replied, "That's the plan." She pressed her generous breasts against his bare chest and said, "Bring me to bed." 

Both hands moved to her thighs and lifted her, he caught her lips and they kissed delicately. Bucky placed her gently and said, "Smells like pastry cream and Chantilly." He smelled the cloyingly sweetness of egg, sugar, vanilla and whipped cream. 

"Do you want dessert?" She shimmied her tits in his face. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Rumlow who was standing still watching them. He could see the hard outline of his cock in his jeans. He was enjoying this. "Am I the only one having dessert?"

Motioning with her hand, Darcy said, "Brock doesn't eat much sugar, he'll get most of his dessert later." Smirking she said, "He promised me he'd have a little sugar tonight." 

That must have been the cue for him to approach. Bucky watched as Rumlow started covering her body in pastry cream. Her throat, her breast bone, above the waistline of her panties, inside her thighs, her wrists. He followed suit with the whipped cream before requesting, "Can I do your feet, baby, you got your nails done and I'd hate for them to go to waste."

Humming, Darcy nodded. Bucky was sad to see the pumps tossed across the room, but once Rumlow bent her legs up and out in a V and covered her dainty pale blue painted toes with pastry cream his brain fritzed. They were that kind of couple. "You didn't hit O'Leary and I'm feeling so generous tonight." She wiggled her toes and the pastry cream slipped between them.

"Fuck me dead." Bucky blurted out. It was his favorite saying that he’d stolen from Rollins. "Tell me I can get some of that." His cock was hard as timber in his trousers. 

She wiggled her toes closer to his face. "Come and get it, boys." Brock put the pastry bags on a towel on the bed before grabbing a foot with his hand and groaning when he brought her toes to his lips. 

"Fuckin' A." Bucky moaned after he licked a stripe up the bottom of her foot and across her toes. Women would recoil from him in the 40's when he'd beg to suck on their toes. Now Darcy was allowing them to do it, and if the dark patch on her briefs indicated anything, she was enjoying it. 

"I love you, baby," Rumlow said around a mouthful of toes. His tongue ran across them slowly while Bucky had her big toe in his mouth. 

Bucky's hand moved from her ankle and traced a line up her foot. Darcy jerked under him and squealed. He did it again as he took her toes one by one and cleaned them.”That taste as good as this?” Rumlow mouthed at her foot. 

“You should see for yourself.” Bucky cut off a groan as Rumlow and him sucked around her foot. Their lips met over her arch. He paused before looking at Rumlow. Fuck it. He was here, he wasn’t blind, and this was a fantasy he’d thought about since 1935. He caught Rumlow’s lips and kissed him hard. Their mouths moved closer to her large toe and they kissed around her. Under them, Darcy moaned deeply, her hand kneaded at the underside of her breasts.

She panted and he could smell her deep arousal under the sugar. "You got these?" He asked Rumlow. Rumlow nodded before holding both of her ankles. Bucky dipped his body and he started licking and sucking up the pools of dessert left on her body. He started with the pastry cream that had slid down her thighs and pooled at the seam of her panties and moved up. 

Bucky's body was between her legs as he sucked on her throat. She shivered and looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Would you let Brock have some dessert off of you?" Rumlow groaned behind him. 

"He want it?" 

"Fuck yes." Rumlow was breathy. He looked back and saw him mouthing at the high arch of her foot again. "Fuck. Yes."

"You heard the man." Darcy smiled saucily before backing up to the edge of the bed. Bucky grasped his belt and fly before dropping his trousers and pulling his boxers down. His cock bobbed against his stomach before he slithered up her body. 

Bucky reached for one of the pastry bags before pushing his cock against her wet panties. Lifting it, he made rosettes from Darcy's collarbone up to her lips. He felt Rumlow behind him bending his knees and piping pastry cream on the underside of his feet. He'd never thought about anyone sucking his toes before, but now that it was happening, he didn't want to go back to life without it. 

"You look so hot sucking his toes, honey." Darcy said, the whipped cream sinking between her lips.

Bucky felt Rumlow envelop his toes before sucking on the underside of his foot, his tongue rolled up and around his pinky toes. Fuck, he definitely didn't want to go back to life without this. Shifting his gaze to the woman below him, he started sucking on her skin, leaving pink marks in his wake. "Goddamn." Bucky moaned as Rumlow continued sucking his toes.

"Isn't he the best?" Darcy praised before pressing her core against him. She was hot and wet, and the fabric did nothing to hide that fact. "We've been thinking about fucking you for a long time, Bucky. I never thought we'd do it."

He sucked at her neck before his big hands reached between them and squeezed her breasts. "Why's that?"

While he was pulling at her distended nipples, Darcy moaned. "Didn't think you'd want anything to do with both of us, we're a package deal, babe."

Rumlow made an agreeing noise behind him. He felt Rumlow's hand trace down his feet to his calves and back. "Two for one? Don't think I ever complain about that, especially not with folks who paint a picture like both of you do."

She caught him by the lips and pulled him close by the back of his head. "I'm going to fuck you so good while he watches." 

Darcy wasn't kidding about that either. She had him pinned on his back, her panties hanging off one of the bed posts after she ordered Rumlow to sit in the velvet armchair across from the bed. The van Gogh hung cheerily behind his head. Darcy had sheathed him in a condom before pressing against his chest and slipping her pussy over him. "We have rules here, Bucky." Her wet heat continued to move across him, making him whimper. "You can't move until I'm ready for you to move."

Bucky sucked in a deep lungful of air and caught his breath, nodded, and asked, "Your hips, can I hold your hips at least?" 

Rumlow was silent across the room as he watched intently. Bucky saw his eyes following her core's path up the underside of his cock. 

"You asked so nicely." She moved her hands to grasp his and placed them exactly where she wanted them. With a petulant look over her shoulder she addressed her husband, "That's how you ask, Brock." 

Bucky's thumbs traced her padded hips as she continued to slide against him. "You feel so fucking good." He groaned out. Bucky’s eyes traveled down her body. Without her briefs he was able to see the complete beauty of her. Her breasts were splotchy pink, matching her cheeks; her wrinkled stomach was evidence she had been with child, but it did nothing to detract from her allure. Knowing that her body had been strong enough to do such a thing made his cock twitch against her wet heat, Rumlow had caught him more than once staring at her heavy belly. 

Over her shoulder, he watched as Brock licked his lips. In the mirror he watched her trimmed pussy slide along him. Her pale back was arched, her hair laying against her lower back and her tits pointed towards the head of the bed.

Moving faster, Darcy held onto his hands and said, "Take your dick out and stroke yourself, Brock." She gasped above him and his gaze moved to her bouncing tits. They were heavy and swayed back and forth across her chest. Bucky had been sure he had got every last drop of pastry cream, but now, on the tips of her breasts there were spots. 

Watching the drops get bigger and slip down her breast, Bucky realized it was her milk. She was a breastfeeding mother, so it shouldn't have surprised him. The drops dropped from the tips and fell across his wide chest. "Fuck." 

"You want my pussy, Bucky?" Darcy lifted a hand to her breast and squeezed it. His head nodded vigorously in return. He felt more milk dropping onto his body. One slipped down the side of his neck. "Your cock feels so good. You ready for me to fuck you?" He nodded again and licked his plump lips. His hands flexed against her hips. "Remember no moving or you'll end up like Brock, in time out."

His snort turned into a moan as she slid all the way up. The hand cupping her breast reached behind her and positioned his cock upright. Darcy slipped the head of his cock into her pussy and held herself there, just on the tip. He pressed his hips back into the bed to keep from bucking hard into her. "Oh that's good." Her voice is sultry as she lets her body fall slowly down his dick. "He's been keeping this national treasure from us, Brock." She laughed lightly before rotating her pelvis against him. He could feel her soft pussy tightening around him.

Darcy rolled herself up to the top of his member and slowly rolled back down, Bucky could feel her stiff clit rubbing down on him. "You're like a dream up there," he gasped out while her tits bounced on her chest. His fingers stayed on her wide hips and squeezed lightly. "Can't wait to see you fall apart on me," it was said loud enough for Rumlow to hear too. His eyes shifted to Darcy's partner and watched as he slowly fisted his cock. 

Rumlow's pants were pulled halfway down his thighs holding him in place. Bucky's teeth bit into his bottom lip as Rumlow's hands rolled his balls in one hand and the other dragged his foreskin over the top of his dick and back down. Rumlow's eyes were glued to where his own cock was entering his wife. Darcy moaned above him breaking the trance of him wondering what Rumlow and Darcy would look like in this position. Probably perfect.

Her warm arousal dripped down his cock and slid over his sack. Bucky groaned and was still while Darcy continued the slow drag of her tight opening on him. Darcy leaned forward, her hands framing his face and breasts just touching his chest. "Give it to me, Bucky." She caught his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues slid wetly and teeth nipped at each other. "Make me fall apart." 

Moving his hands down to her generous ass, he pulled her cheeks apart and towards him. Rumlow panted out a, "Fuckin'A," and continued to pump his cock steadily. Bucky pumped his dick harder into her and held her tightly as he pulled her in for a savoring kiss again. 

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous riding my cock," he whispered. Darcy keened highly and he felt her tighten further on him. "That's it Baby-Doll, your pussy's getting tighter around me, I can feel you holding back." 

Darcy nodded and deeply moaned as she fucked to Bucky's rhythm. He felt light wetness on his chest and looked down. She was leaking all over him and it only spurred him on. His flesh hand moved in towards her pussy and he rubbed the both of them from behind. Bucky's hand gathered her wetness and he begged up at her, "Let me finger you, Darcy'doll. Let me fill both your holes up, honey." 

She nodded and closed her eyes before laying on his chest and only moving her hips and ass. "Do it, let Brock watch as you finger my ass." He groaned and nibbled at her ear before his finger traveled up from where they were joined to her hole. The small pucker gave way moments after he started rubbing at it. "Fuck, fuck." She gasped into his neck as he felt her tighten around his dick. His finger eased in and out of her clenching ass and rubbed against the thin skin separating him from his cock in her. 

"She's going to come, Bucky." He looked at Rumlow who was leaning forward, fist still working his cock slowly. 

"Give it to me hard, Bucky." She whispered and clenched harder around him.

"You're gonna come and I won't be far behind, sweetheart." He gasped. "I gotta come between your heavenly breasts, can I, please? Let me finish between them?" 

Darcy licked a filthy stripe across his neck and up to his mouth and nodded into him. His hips snapped harder into her as he held onto her ass with a crooked finger. As Bucky pulled her tighter against him, he felt her muscles contract against him. Darcy arched up and back before making the most alluring sound he had ever heard in his life. It was a satisfied moan, keen, and squeal as he pushed his finger deeper in her ass. She continued to come against him as he fucked into her hard, not stopping. 

Darcy was dripping around his sheathed cock as she lifted off of him. Bucky's finger slipped out of her ass as she slithered down his body and pulled the condom gently off his cock. "Come between my tits, Bucky. We'll get Brock to suck it off me." She looked up at him slyly, her hair messy against her shoulders. Darcy grasped the outside of her breasts and pumped his cock with them. It wasn't long before his cybernetic hand tore into their beautiful duvet cover and he spilled his seed between her breasts. She stopped her fucking and held him tightly between her pale flesh until he was finished. 

"I think I just had a religious experience," he mumbled. The couple laughed as Darcy withdrew off of him. A long line of sticky ejaculate connected them together until she dipped a finger down to separate them. He pulled her finger into her mouth and sucked at it with a grin. Bucky reached out and caressed her face before dropping against the covers. 

He missed as Darcy ordered Rumlow silently to the bed, but he didn't miss Rumlow's pleased sound as he started to clean his wife's breasts. "He's been hiding all this from us Brock, can you believe that?" Darcy shook her tits and slapped them against his face. Bucky watched as his come stuck to Rumlow's face.

Bucky reached for Rumlow's shirt and pulled him towards him. "Give me some of that." He licked a hot stripe across Rumlow's cheek before kissing him hotly. His vibranium arm gently reached for Darcy and pulled her over too. She laughed throatily before dipping down and switching between the two, licking into both of their mouths. "This is the…" He felt Rumlow's free cock rubbing against his bare thigh. "Hot damn."

"Do you think Brock should come, Bucky? Where should he come?" Darcy held Rumlow's head still by his thick hair. 

He met the man's eyes before dipping in for another heated kiss from the man. "Of course. Yeah." Bucky moved to Darcy's lips and sighed into her, "Can you finish him with your feet?"

Her blue eyes brightened and she grabbed the back of his own hair and kissed him even deeper. Their mouths locked and she rubbed her pussy against his thigh. "I'd be happy to." She smirked at him before pushing against his chest, backing him up against the pillows. "Hold me steady, stud." She winked and dropped down into the V his thighs made. Her back was to his chest and she held his knobby knees. Bucky wrapped an arm under her breasts and pulled her closer. 

Rumlow crawled up on his knees to settle in front of her. His intense gaze held Bucky's before he gave a feral grin. Rumlow was definitely not upset about this arrangement. Bucky bent his head and mouthed at Darcy's neck and he watched as she grasped her husband's cock with her small feet and pulled at his foreskin.

Both men groaned. "Go easy on him, doll," he whispered. At this rate it didn't look like Rumlow would last long. His jaw was already clenched and there was sweat at his hairline. 

There was a shit eating grin on her face as her toes spread and pumped his cock. Bucky's eyes watched curiously as they explored his dick. It was definitely not the first time they have done this, her feet were a little too sure of where to work him. One foot moved from his cock and traveled under his sack and rolled them gently before she moved back up and slipped her big toe against the head of his cock. They kept this game going for longer than Bucky expected, but once Rumlow was about to orgasm, he cried out and grasped her feet and tightened her arches around him. "Come for me baby, give it to me." She was laying happily against Bucky and his hand had reached up to palm at her nipple. 

Rumlow continued to gasp, his eyes screwed shut before Bucky watched his release drip around her toes. "Holy shit." Bucky's own eyes were wide and amazed. Rumlow slowly moved his dick a few more times before backing up and laying on his front out of breath. 

"Come get your dessert, Brock." She wiggled her come covered toes infront of his face. Rumlow moved up and sucked up a drop on the bottom of her foot. He hummed in happiness at her feet. Bucky was jealous. He wanted that too.

His cock stirred to life against her ass and he shuddered. "He's being greedy down there." Bucky's big hands massaged her breasts, "Didn't even ask if your guest wanted any."

She sighed against his shoulder happily. "I'm sorry for not offering, Bucky, I'm such a terrible hostess." Darcy put one foot against Rumlow's face and pushed him back, "Save some for Buck, babe." She moved out from his legs and sat sideways on the bed. "Come and get it, gentlemen." 

Bucky moved hungrily off the bed with Rumlow to kneel on the floor. They grasped each other's faces and Bucky licked into Rumlow's mouth getting a taste of the man's spunk. "I can't handle either of you." His voice was husky before they both moved back to her feet and worshipped them.

~~

Natasha sat across from him, her boot was on the round table as she flicked a plain white envelope towards him. They had just finished another falafel lunch, she wanted all the dirty details. His hand caught it and he lifted a brow towards her. "A little something for your knife case." Her boot fell to the floor and she swayed her hips. Her light perfume trailed after her as she closed the door to the conference room.

Bucky tapped the envelope before flicking the back open. The back of a glossy photo was there, the yellow stamp of the print shop stood out boldly on the back. Gently he pulled two photo's out and flipped them around. 

Wasn't this one hell of a treat? 

The photographer caught Darcy and Rumlow in the front seat of his Mustang, Darcy folded on his lap in a tight floral dress and opulent pearl jewelry. Her heels were up on Rumlow's knees, back arched, and her ass was snug against the steering wheel. Rumlow was in a crisp white shirt, brown trousers, and matching suspenders. He was leaning in and kissing the side of her neck and Darcy's face was pure arousal. Her hand was fisted in his dark hair, pulling him closer.

The next one was racier, and it definitely was not going in his knife case. Darcy was sitting on the trunk of Rumlow's Mustang, her knees spread wide, showing off the center of her white lingerie obscenely. His sharp eyes could just make out the shape of her vulva under the fabric. Licking his lips, Bucky trailed his eyes up to her breasts encased in a bullet bra that might have been found on a woman in the '40s when he enlisted. Her dark nipples were taught against the thin fabric. Rumlow was kneeling next to her on the leather seat, looking up at her with pleading eyes, a hand hooked under a blood red stiletto. She was smirking while her hand pulled his head back sharply. Looking at this photo, there was doubt about who was in charge in their relationship. Rumlow was there only to please her. 

"Fuck." His cock was hard again and he wondered if they'd invite him to their bedroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to sit here in quarantine and write porn.


End file.
